Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroe est une actrice américaine née à Los Angeles le 1er juin 1926 et morte le 5 août 1962. Biographie Norma Jeane Mortenson est née à Los Angeles le 1er juin 1926, Norma étant choisi par sa mère en référence à l'actrice Norma Talmadge. La graphie de son nom est transformée par la suite en Norma Jean Mortenson, et elle fut également connue sous le nom Norma Jean Baker, Baker étant le nom du premier époux de sa mère. Le nom de Marilyn Miller lui est suggéré comme pseudonyme lors de la signature de son contrat avec la Fox en août 1946. Elle en garde le prénom mais choisit d'adopter le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Monroe. Elle n'acceptera néanmoins d'en faire son nom légal que 7 ans avant sa mort. Enfance et adolescence Norma Jeane Mortenson, la future Marilyn Monroe, naît le 1er juin 1926 à l'hôpital général de Los Angeles en Californie. Sur le certificat de naissance apparaissent les noms de sa maman, Gladys Monroe, et du mari de celle-ci à l'époque, Edward Mortenson (cf. Paternité). Il est à noter que Monroe est le nom de jeune fille de la grand-mère maternelle de Marilyn, que Gladys et Edward vivent déjà séparés au moment de sa naissance et qu'ils divorceront en août 1928. Gladys, née le 24 mai 1900 au Mexique de parents américains, travaille comme monteuse dans l'industrie cinématographique et a déjà eu deux enfants, Hermitt Jack (1918-192?) et Bernice (1919-), d'un premier mariage. Très belle femme blonde, elle connaît autant de liaisons sentimentales sans lendemain que de problèmes psychologiques et de santé. Sur une très longue période, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de sa fille qui sera confiée, entre autres, à des familles d'accueil, ainsi que de ses deux autres enfants. Norma Jeane vit ainsi chez Albert et Ida Bolender à Hawthorne en Californie pendant les sept premières années de sa vie. Dans son autobiographie, Marilyn mentionne qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme blonde qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps pendant cette période, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa mère Gladys. En 1933, elle peut enfin vivre quelque temps avec elle, à Hollywood. En 1934, Gladys endure une nouvelle dépression et Norma Jeane est placée successivement dans des foyers et dans un orphelinat. Grace McKee, épouse Goddard, la meilleure amie de Gladys, demande en 1936 à devenir la tutrice de Marilyn, ce qui sera officialisé en 1937. Norma Jeane, les années suivantes, va vivre avec les Goddard à Van Nuys en Californie mais également dans un nouvel orphelinat. Cette année-là, elle a été agressée sexuellement par Ervin Goddard, le mari, ainsi que par son cousin Jack Monroe l'année suivante. La meilleure période de son enfance, elle l'a passée à cette même époque avec Ana Lower, la tante de Grace. Dès 1938, Norma Jeane utilise le nom de famille Baker, du premier mari de Gladys. Marilyn a écrit qu'elle a abandonné la puberté assez rapidement, vers les douze-treize ans, lorsque son corps a changé, bien en avance sur ses camarades. Elle était une enfant assez solitaire et seule. En 1941, elle retourne chez Grace et fait la connaissance de Jim Dougherty, un voisin, ouvrier dans une usine d'aviation, de cinq ans son aîné. Grace, afin de se débarrasser de Norma, organise le mariage de celle-ci avec Jim, qui a lieu le 19 juin 1942, soit quelques jours après son seizième anniversaire. Un an plus tard, Jim rejoint les marines et Norma travaille dans une fabrique de parachutes. Ce qu'a relaté Marilyn de sa vie de femme mariée ne correspond en rien aux affirmations que Jim a faites beaucoup plus tard. Alors qu'elle raconte que la sexualité ne l'intéressait pas à cet âge et qu'elle considérait Jim plutôt comme un grand frère, lui s'étend sur l'initiation dont il a fait profiter sa jeune épouse. En 1944, elle rencontre pour la première fois sa demi-soeur Bernice Baker dans le Tennessee (son demi-frère est décédé). La première photo quasi professionnelle de Norma Jeane est prise à l'automne 1944 par le photographe David Conover dans le cadre d'une campagne de l'armée américaine pour illustrer l'implication des femmes dans l'effort de guerre. Tout s'enchaîne ensuite assez rapidement puisque, en quelques mois, elle fait la couverture d'une trentaine de magazines de pin-ups et commence à se faire connaître comme la Mmmmm girl. Elle éclaircit la couleur de sa chevelure et abandonne son travail pour se consacrer à sa carrière de modèle, notamment auprès de l'agence Blue Book Model. En décembre 1945, elle tourne son premier film test pour son agence, afin de promouvoir des maillots de bain. Elle partira quelques jours dans le Nevada et l'état de Washington avec le photographe André de Diennes pour une session importante de photos. Elle et Jim, qui n'ont que peu de contacts en raison de l'éloignement de celui-ci, divorcent en 1946. Cette même année pendant quelques mois, elle arrive à prendre avec elle sa maman, mais celle-ci doit repartir assez vite dans une institution spécialisée afin d'être soignée. Premier pas dans le cinéma 1946-47. Norma Jean est remarquée par Howard Hughes qui veut l'engager dans sa société cinématographique, la RKO. Son agent pour le cinéma estime qu'une autre compagnie est plus importante: elle signe donc son premier contrat le 26 juillet 1946 avec la 20th Century Fox, qui sera non renouvelé après deux films. La Fox la renomme Marilyn Monroe, le prénom Marilyn provenant de l'actrice Marilyn Miller et le nom Monroe de sa mère. Elle gagne 75 dollars par semaine pendant 6 mois. C'est à cette époque que son nom apparaît pour la première fois dans la chronique de la célèbre Hedda Hopper. En mars et en mai 1947, tournages respectifs de Bagarre pour une blonde et Dangerous Years. En 1947, elle monte sur scène (théâtre) et aurait vécu son premier avortement. 1948-49. Elle obtient un nouveau contrat à la Columbia et tourne dans Les reines du music-hall (tournage: juillet 1948) dans lequel des critiques remarquent ses qualités de chanteuse. Elle rencontre Johnny Hyde, son nouvel agent (à la William Morris Agency) qui va faire beaucoup pour sa carrière. Il occupe dans sa vie non seulement une figure paternelle dont elle avait besoin mais également celle d'amant. Elle joue un tout petit rôle dans La Pêche au trésor des Marx Brothers (février 1949). Sous le nom de Mana Monroe, parce qu'elle a besoin d'argent, elle pose nue pour un calendrier pour le photographe Tom Kelly, photos qui vont faire le tour du monde quelques années plus tard lorsqu'elle sera devenue célèbre (cf. Nudité dans sa carrière). Autre film marquant: Quand la ville dort (octobre 1949). 1950. Elle obtient un petit rôle dans ce film très important qu'est Ève (mai 1950). En septembre, Photoplay magazine fait paraître le premier article de fond sur elle: How a star is born? (Comment vient de naître une star?), faisant référence au célèbre A Star Is Born de William A. Wellman (1937). Elle sera à l'écran six fois lors de cette faste année. 1951. En janvier elle rencontre pour la première fois le dramaturge Arthur Miller. Le 29 mars 1951, elle présente le prix du meilleur son que reçoit Ève aux Oscars; cela sera sa seule apparition à cette remise de prix. En mai 1951, elle signe un contrat de sept ans avec la Fox à 500 dollars par semaine, avec possibilité d'augmentation. Puis s'ensuivent Nid d'amour (juin 1951), Chéri, divorçons (juillet 1951), Le démon s'éveille la nuit (automne). À fin 1951, elle reçoit plus de courrier que certaines stars établies de la Fox. Certains commentateurs de sa vie mentionnent une tentative de suicide en décembre. Consécration 1952. Début 1952, filmage de Troublez-moi ce soir, son premier grand rôle, puis de Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (janvier-février) où elle sera pour la première fois en blonde platine, sa nouvelle image et marque de fabrique. Elle rencontre Joe DiMaggio, légende vivante du baseball, qui vient de prendre sa retraite. En mars éclate l'histoire du calendrier, dont elle se sortira très bien . 7 avril 1952: première apparition à la une de Life magazine. Son salaire est augmenté mais n'atteint toujours pas le niveau des stars de la Fox. La presse révèle que sa mère a été patiente dans un hôpital psychiatrique alors que Marilyn avait raconté être orpheline. Pour Le démon s'éveille la nuit qui sort cette année, son nom est pour la première fois au-dessus du titre du film. Autres films marquants: Niagara (juin), puis Les hommes préfèrent les blondes (novembre) pour lequel elle est payée environ 15 000 dollars alors que Jane Russell reçoit dix fois plus. Après ce film, les deux actrices sont appelées à marquer de leurs mains et chaussures le trottoir en face du Grauman's Chinese Theater, près du célèbre Walk of Fame sur Hollywood Boulevard. 1953. Premières pilules pour maintenir sa ligne. Comment épouser un millionnaire (mars 1953). Elle touche maintenant 1 500 dollars par semaine alors que des stars n'ayant pas son aura auprès du public en sont à environ 5 000, voire 10 000. La Rivière sans retour (août 1953). Elle refuse de tourner dans un film auquel la Fox l'a attachée, Pink Tights, car elle doit y (re)jouer une bête et sexy blonde. 1954. En janvier, le 14, elle épouse Joe DiMaggio. Le mois suivant, elle va divertir les soldats américains en Corée. C'est l'époque aussi des premiers somnifères. Elle travaille avec Ben Hecht sur son autobiographie dont elle recevra le premier jet en avril (mais le livre ne paraîtra qu'en 1974 pour la première fois, et très modifié). La Joyeuse Parade (mai 1954) pendant lequel elle a ses premières absences pour maladie. Elle confie à sa coach et amie Natasha Lytess que DiMaggio la bat. Elle enregistre des chansons pour la diffusion sur vinyles par la RCA. 1954 marquera aussi la rencontre avec la famille Strasberg: Lee, le professeur de La Méthode, Paula, sa femme qui deviendra aussi un coach pour Marilyn, et Susan qui joue avec elle dans ce film-ci. Sept ans de réflexion (août 1954). Octobre: divorce avec Joe DiMaggio qui sera officialisé un an plus tard, en octobre 1955; leur union n'aura donc duré que huit mois. 1955. En janvier, la société Marilyn Monroe Productions est fondée avec Milton Greene, un photographe de ses amis. Cours à l'Actors' Studio de Lee Strasberg. En mai, elle re-rencontre Arthur Miller. Au 31 décembre, elle signe un nouveau contrat avec la Fox qui lui donne enfin plus de pouvoir: 100 000 dollars par film ainsi que 500 dollars par semaine pour frais divers, regard sur le scénario, le metteur en scène et le chef de la photographie; elle peut jouer dans un nombre égal de films auprès de la concurrence qu'avec la Fox. 1956. En mars 1956, elle change officiellement son nom de Norma Jeane Mortenson en Marilyn Monroe. Arrêt d'autobus (printemps). Mariage en juin avec Arthur Miller qui a divorcé de sa femme Mary quelques mois auparavant et vient de témoigner devant la commission des activités anti-américaines sans révéler de noms de communistes. Le Prince et la danseuse (août 1956), pendant lequel on lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte; elle fera une fausse couche. Quelques mois plus tard, en 57, cette situation se répètera. 1957. Elle commence à voir presque tous les jours un psychiatre. 1958. Sa santé se détériore: elle prend du poids, boit, devient irascible. Elle refuse plusieurs films mais accepte Certains l'aiment chaud, tourné dès août. Une surdose de somnifères l'amène à l'hôpital en septembre. Marilyn tombe de nouveau enceinte, ce qui se solde par une nouvelle fausse couche. 1959. Contrat signé pour un film qui ne débutera que l'année suivante. 1960. Le Milliardaire (début 1960) et liaison avec Yves Montand. Marilyn voit son nouveau psychiatre, le Dr Ralph Greenson, quasi tous les jours: il exerce une influence marquée sur sa patiente. Au début de l'année, elle rencontre John F. Kennedy qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis 1954 ou 55. Les Désaxés (juillet) qui a été écrit pour elle par Arthur Miller. Elle vit une nouvelle surdose et un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital. La séparation avec Miller est constatée. 1961. Le divorce est prononcé en janvier. Elle se fait interner dans un hôpital mais passe par erreur quelques jours dans la section psychiatrique, où DiMaggio doit venir la délivrer. Elle et DiMaggio continuent à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle fait la connaissance de Robert Kennedy. Elle subit par ailleurs sa ixième opération d'ordre gynécologique (sur plusieurs années) due à des complications diverses. Marilyn rencontre sa demi-soeur, voit beaucoup Frank Sinatra, a ses premières discussions pour son prochain film, et passe le nouvel an avec DiMaggio. En janvier 1962, elle acquiert ce qui sera sa dernière demeure, à Brentwood dans les environs de Los Angeles. Elle fait des allers-retours entre chez son médecin Greenson et DiMaggio, subit un coma dû à des barbituriques, tout cela alors que le nouveau film se met en place (Something's got to give). Mai 1962, premières prises pour Something's got to give. Beaucoup de jours de maladie. Pour ce film, elle reçoit 100 000 dollars alors qu'il semble que Cukor et Martin vont avoir chacun 300 000; c'est elle la plus grande star de l'époque puisque la presse étrangère à Los Angeles lui décerne ce prix. Elle se déplace à New York pour l'anniversaire de JFK, ce qui ne plaît ni à la Fox ni à Jaqueline Kennedy qui annule sa venue à l'anniversaire de son mari. le 1er juin, le jour de son 36e anniversaire, elle est présente sur le plateau où une fête est même organisée en fin de journée. Ce sera sa dernière apparition professionnelle. Le 7, la Fox la vire du tournage. Des négociations sont immédiatement engagées. Le 20, la Fox annonce la reprise du tournage. DiMaggio et elle parlent remariage, prévu même le 8. D'autres projets de films sont lancés, I love Louisa et The Jean Harlow story. La dernière semaine va être pleine de prescriptions pour des somnifères. Le vendredi 3 août, elle se consacre à de nombreux appels téléphoniques professionnels et privés, rencontres avec son psy, avec Par Newcomb. Le samedi: téléphones idem, travail dans le jardin, Dr Greeson, balade sur la plage avec Peter Lawford. On l'a observée sous médecine, tranquillisants... À 7h45, téléphone avec Lawford, elle semble déprimée et confuse. Il rappelle plus tard mais c'est en dérangement, il fait plusieurs appels pour solutionner la chose. Mme Murray, la femme à tout faire présente (engagée à la demande du Dr Greeson, sans aucune compétence, donc soupçonnée d'avoir été une espionne à la solde de Greeson) indique qu'elle va bien (20h30). Spoto pense que à ce moment elle est soit morte soit en train de mourir, d'overdose. À partir de ce moment-là les théories et versions divergent. Qui est venu, quand, pourquoi, averti par qui.... Quand est-ce que Marilyn est morte exactement? La police arrive à 4h35 du matin, elle est nue et morte. Deux des médecins proches sont déjà sur place. Le 6, DiMaggio, avec la demi-soeur, réclame le corps et organise des funérailles privées pour le 8 pour seulement 24 personnes. Elle avait seulement 36 ans . Filmographie * 1947 : Dangerous Years d'Arthur Pierson avec Billy Halop, Scotty Beckett et Donald Curtis Marilyn Monroe y joue une serveuse, Evie * 1948 : Bagarre pour une blonde (Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay! '') d'Hugh Herbert avec June Haver, Lon McCallister et Natalie Wood une jeune fille dans un canoë, au loin * 1948 : ''Les reines du music-hall (Ladies of the Chorus) de Phil Karlson avec Adele Jergens et Rand Brooks Peggy Martin, une danseuse de revue * 1949 : La pêche au trésor (Love Happy) de David Miller avec Harpo, Chico et Groucho, des Marx Brothers, et Ilona Massey une blonde poursuivie par des hommes * 1950 : Le petit train du Far-West, ( A Ticket to Tomahawk) de Richard Sale avec Dan Dailey et Anne Baxter Clara, une chanteuse danseuse * 1950 : Quand la ville dort (The Asphalt Jungle) de John Huston avec Sterling Hayden et Louis Calhern Angela Phinlay, maîtresse d'un avocat, qui la fait passer pour sa nièce * 1950 : Les Rois de la piste (The Fireball '') de Tay Garnett avec Mickey Rooney et Pat O'Brien Polly, une amie de Johnny * 1950 : ''Ève (All About Eve) de Joseph Mankiewicz avec Bette Davis et Anne Baxter Miss Caswell, protégée du critique DeWitt * 1950 : Tourment (Right Cross) de John Sturges avec June Allyson et Dick Powell Dusky Ledoux, une jolie fille qui accompagne Rick dans une boîte de nuit * 1951 : Home Town Story de Arthur Pierson avec Jeffrey Lynn et Donald Crisp Iris Martin, secrétaire du journal * 1951 : Rendez-moi ma femme (As Young as You Feel) de Harmon Jones avec Monty Woolley et Thelma Ritter Harriet, secrétaire d'un directeur de société * 1951 : Nid d'amour (Love Nest) de Joseph Newman avec June Haver et William Lundigan Roberta Stevens, une nouvelle voisine * 1951 : Chéri, divorçons (Let's Make It Legal) de Richard Sale avec Claudette Colbert et Macdonald Carey Joyce Mannering, une femme qui sort avec Hugh lequel veut rendre jalouse son ex-femme * 1952 : Le démon s'éveille la nuit (Clash by Night) de Fritz Lang avec Barbara Stanwyck et Paul Douglas Peggy, qui travaille dans une conserverie de poissons et qui aime Joe * 1952 : Cinq mariages à l'essai (We're Not Married!) de Edmund Goulding avec Ginger Rogers et Fred Allen Annabel Norris, Mrs. Mississippi, que son mari préférerait voir en gentille femme au foyer * 1952 : Troublez-moi ce soir (Don't Bother to Knock) de Roy Ward Baker avec Richard Widmark et Anne Bancroft Nelle Forbes, une baby-sitter * 1952 : Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (Monkey Business) de Howard Hawks avec Cary Grant, Ginger Rogers et Charles Coburn Miss Lois Laurel, une secrétaire dans un laboratoire scientifique * 1952 : La Sarabande des pantins (O. Henry's Full House) (film de cinq sketches: ici nous ne mentionnons que les données concernant celui avec Marilyn, The Cop and the Anthem) de Henry Koster avec Charles Laughton et David Wayne Margie, une prostituée * 1953 : Niagara de Henry Hathaway avec Joseph Cotten, Jean Peters et Max Showalter Rose Loomis, une femme descendue dans un hôtel avec son mari * 1953 : Les Hommes préfèrent les blondes (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) de Howard Hawks avec Jane Russell, Charles Coburn et Elliott Reid Lorelei Lee, une chercheuse de dot, chanteuse * 1953 : Comment épouser un millionnaire (How to Marry a Millionaire) de Jean Negulesco avec Betty Grable, Lauren Bacall et David Wayne Pola Debevoise, un mannequin qui cherche un mari * 1954 : La Rivière sans retour (River of No Return) de Otto Preminger avec Robert Mitchum, Rory Calhoun et Tommy Rettig Kay Weston, une chanteuse de cabaret * 1954 : La Joyeuse Parade (There's No Business Like Show Business) de Walter Lang avec Ethel Merman, Donald O'Connor et Dan Dailey Vicky, une chanteuse dans une boîte de nuit * 1955 : Sept Ans de réflexion (The Seven Year Itch) de Billy Wilder avec Tom Ewell la fille au-dessus, une voisine, mannequin à la télévision * 1956 : Arrêt d'autobus (Bus Stop) de Joshua Logan avec Don Murray, Arthur O'Connell et Betty Field Cherie, femme légère qui voudrait devenir chanteuse * 1957 : Le Prince et la danseuse (The prince and the showgirl) de Laurence Olivier avec Laurence Olivier, Sybil Thorndike et Richard Wattis Elsie Marina, une danseuse de music-hall * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like It Hot) de Billy Wilder avec Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon et George Raft Sugar Kane Kowalczyk, chanteuse et joueuse de ukulélé * 1960 : Le Milliardaire (Let's Make Love) de George Cukor avec Yves Montand, Tony Randall et Frankie Vaughan Amanda Dell, une actrice de théâtre et chanteuse * 1961 : Les Désaxés (The Misfits) de John Huston avec Clark Gable, Montgomery Clift et Thelma Ritter Roslyn Tabor, femme divorcée vulnérable * 1962 : Something's Got to Give (Something's Got To Give) film inachevé de 37 minutes de George Cukor avec Dean Martin et Cyd Charisse Ellen Arden, une femme disparue il y a plusieurs années en mer qui revient à la maison. Source: http://dekoopman.site.voila.fr/marilyn_monroe.htm en:Marilyn Monroe Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1926 Catégorie:Décès en 1962